Yuugi Hoshiguma/Minoo's version
Like all of Minoo's ''Touhou characters, this version of Yuugi uses custom sprites and has a very unusual button layout, though in Yuugi's case, she focuses more on close-range attacks than projectiles, and her attacks are slow but powerful. She also has a higher Defence than most characters.'' ) |Image = File:MinooYuugiPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Minoo |Downloadlink = AX Chronicle AI patch by Emanon |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version of Yuugi has a very unusual button layout, using only the and buttons for melee attacks. She uses the , and buttons for ranged attacks and the buttons for activating its Hypers. Her gameplay is different from the Touhou fighting games, though it takes cues from said games. She has custom gameplay, like Minoo's other characters. However, unlike most of his characters, Yuugi's gameplay is more focused on close-range attacking than projectiles. Apart from the projectile attacks activated with , and most of Minoo's Touhou characters have, she doesn't have any other projectiles. Though her movement and attack speed is slow, and her comboability is low as a result, her attacks deal more damage than Minoo's other characters. Also, her Defence is slightly higher than most characters, meaning she's harder to K.O. Her attack actually isn't a projectile, but it has a longer range than her melee attacks. Like with Minoo's other characters, her , and attacks use up Power. However, Yuugi starts out with 1500 Power at the start of a fight and has a "Spirit Attack", activated with , that deals no damage but knocks the opponent down and gives 1000 Power, making Power gain a non-issue. This also allows her to spam her Hypers. In the hands of a skilled player, this character can be devastating, but her slow and clunky nature can make her hard to pick up for beginning players. Many of her attacks can knock down the opponent and her Specials have great utility, easiliy knocking the opponent down or launching it upward. This character's Hypers can be hard to avoid because of their range and they can also deal huge damage. Her projectile attacks do not have as much range as Minoo's other characters, which often fire multiple projectiles at a time, but they deal solid damage. Like all of Minoo's characters, she has no A.I. and uses the engine's default. It often jumps and dashes around randomly and uses her projectile attacks more often than her melee attacks while rarely using her Specials or Hypers. It doesn't pose much of a challenge. However, an A.I. patch exists. It focuses on rushdown and dashes forward and attacks the opponent whenever it's open to attacks, dealing huge damage, though it almost never uses her Hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | version: version: | | }} | }}}} / | | | }} | }}}} / | | }} / | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1500 Power| }} | | Uses 1500 Power| }} | | Uses 1500 Power| }} 'Others' | | Gains 1000 Power on hit| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:MinooYuugipal4.png|yugi04 |File:MinooYuugipal5.png|yugi05 |File:MinooYuugipal6.png|yugi06}} 'Victory quotes' Videos Touhou MUGEN 5 - Missing Power Touhou MUGEN 35 - A Flower-Studded Sake Dish on Mt. Ooe Touhou MUGEN Suika Ibuki vs Yuugi Hoshiguma (Ampchu's Birthday Special) Trivia *This character's portrait is taken from promotional artwork by alphes, who is known for having made the character artwork for all Touhou fighting games except for Urban Legend in Limbo. The promotional artwork depicts Yuugi wearing a kimono outfit. However, this version of Yuugi does not incorporate the kimono outfit in any of her sprites or palettes. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Minoo Category:Characters made in 2009 }}